Country Border Change Timeline
Hello, this acts as a sort of sequel to my Random-ness Wikia Universe Timeline. This is about how countries merge/split or have their borders change, starting with the year 2017 AD Feel free to add to the timeline Post Scriptum: You can now add currency changes to the timeline! Random on! (Or rip p&f ;_; cry) 2017 *East African Federation is created by merging Burundi, Kenya, Rwanda, Uganda and Tazania. 2018 *Hawaii becomes an independent counrty, stated as a kingdom 2019 *Israel's wars and violence stop and it is divided north and south. 2021 *Chuck Norris creates more continents: *New Europe gets claimed by hundreds of random people, creating the great mess and Cash-Cow Land *Atlantis gets discovered by Britian, it contains mermaids and other stuff that is usually underwater *South-Atlantic Continent gets claimed Britain, France, Argentina and United States. Often named New Falklands or Triangladdar *South-Indian Ocean Continent is claimed by Britian (It already owns most of the Indian Ocean) , Austrailia, New Zealand, Madagascar, India, Sri Lanka and the Maladives. Named Modernonesia or Ceylon or Pepe isle *South Pacific island suddenly appears next to the Galapagos, Claimed by Ecuador, Peru and Chile and Peru. Hawaii and Britain teamed up also claim it as well as a small section of New Europe. Is named Galapaland or Marigold headlands. *Catalonia becomes independent from Spain. 2035 *North Catalonia become independent from France. *Andorra and Catalonia (south) merge. 2052 *The Random War ends as Cash Cow Land and the Great Mess is wiped out. Construction for the wildlife reserve on the old countries begin with help mainly by Britain, Russia, Greenland, America and Spain. 2053 *One year after the great mess and Cash-Cow Land being wiped out. The country system is removed and replaced with the world being divided up into states which are controlled by 7 huge parliaments on each continent (Antartica, Africa, North America, South America, Europe, Asia and Oceania.) The states are divided as they have different culture/traditions and have different laws (They must be approved by the other states though) *These 'states' are still called countries, and new country/states include: *Cornwall *Corsica - Large Mediterranian island originally part of France *Southwestland/Devonia/Dorvenset - Devon, Somerset and Dorset. Wiltshire and Avon were invited but *Balearic Isles - Mediterranian isles originally part of Spain *West Russia - Russia in Europe *Siberia *East Russia - The rest of Russia *Sardenga - Large Mediterranian island originally part of Italy *Wales *Scotland *Northern Ireland *All American/Canadian/Austrailian/Chinese/Indian/Italian states/territories are now countries. *Islands originally part of other countries like Austrailia, New Zealand, Britain, the US, Spain, Germany and France. *Bengal - Part of India. Originally a country before the 1800s. *Brittany *The Channel Islands *Normandy *Flanders *Burindi - See 2016 *Kenya - See 2016 *Taganyika - Originally a country before merging with Zanzibar to make Tanzania, then merged to make the East African Federation (See 2016) *Zanzibar *Uganda - See 2016 *Rwanda - See 2016 *South Yemen - Yemen is divided into 2 *North Yemen *Crimea *Many more. 2056 *Spanish Catalonia and French Catalonia Merge, Andorra leaves after several months (See 2035) Category:Squirrel71 Category:Maps Category:Time